


Go to sleep

by StrawberryKota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gaming, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota
Summary: Hinata Wakes up to Kenma gaming late at night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 48





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 for fanfic's so please if this is bad go easy on me. This will be more of a practice let see how it goes thing. I hope y'all like this small oneshot of Kenma and Hinata!

Hinata woke up to a bright light and the sound of clicking from a controller. He rolls over so his back is facing away from the light but the clicking sound doesn't stop. After a little bit more of just laying there trying to get back into his comfortable slumber failing due to the clicking sound Hinata rolls over and opens his eyes to see the TV was on and a figure was in front of it under a blanket slouched over. 

Hinata gets up from his bed and walks over to the figure to see his boyfriend Kenma staring at the TV eye's wide and heavy bags under them. It looks like he hasn't slept in days. Hinata frowned at the sight. He reaches down and grabs the controller from the tired boy's hands.

"Hey give it back" Kenma snaps and whines as he looks up to see Hinata staring back at him with messy hair. Kenma then reaches for his controller back but Hinata only raised it higher. From where Kenma was sitting and Hinata was standing he couldn't reach without getting up and Kenma didn't want to get up. 

"Shōyō, can I have it back? I need to beat this game" Kenma whines and yawns right after. Hinata just shakes his head no.

"You need to sleep. It's... 4 in the morning it's bedtime. You need energy to play volleyball" Hinata tells him doing a setter stance with his hands up in the air making it seem like he was setting a ball. Kenma rolls his tired eyes at the boy. Hinata turns off the game without saving and shuts off the TV.

"Shōyō what are you doing I was so close to level 45 and 4 am isn't that late I stayed up later" Kenma crosses his arms in a fit. Hinata sets the controller down and looks back at Kenma.

"Bed now" Hinata grabs Kenma's arm and pulls him to bed. But Kenma didn't bung. Hinata kept trying to pull Kenma to bed but failing every time. Hinata tried himself from being woken up late at night and tired of Kenma not cooperating with him. He lets go of Kenma and walks back to his bed. Kenma reaches for his controller thinking Hinata gave up and went back to bed. But before he could grab it 2 pillows were dropped on the floor and a hand grabbed Kenma's moving it away. Hinata then goes back to bed and grabs a blanket and walks back setting it down. Kenma sat in silence and watched. Hinata then sits down on the makeshift bed he made on the floor next to where Kenma was sitting. He then pulls Kenma to the bed.

"What are you doing Shōyō?" Kenma asks while he is pulled to lay down as Hinata also lays down.

"Well since you won't get up to go to bed I brought the bed to you!" Hinata smiles as he pulls the blanket over himself. Kenma gives a small smile. He then looks back at the black screen of the TV and yawns. Hinata hugs Kenma and pulls him down the lay next to him on the floor bed. Kenma rolls over to face Hinata who is already falling back asleep. Kenma smiles once again and gets under the covers and lays his head on his pillow. 

"Go to sleep" Hinata says with his eyes closed Kenma rolls his eyes and closes them.

"I'm gonna get you back at you for not saving the game and making me lose all my work" Kenma says. Hinata opens his eyes. 

"Wait, it doesn't automatically save," Hinata says looking down at Kenma who seems to be fast asleep. Hinata shrugs it off, it's a problem for tomorrow. He lays back down and cuddles up with Kenma and falls asleep.

\--Next day--

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT DOESN'T SAVE AUTOMATICALLY IM SORRY" Hinata yells outside of Kenmas room behind a locked door. Kenma locked Hinata out because Hinata didn't save his game. Hinata sits in front of the door thinking of a plan to say sorry.He then gets up and walks out. Kenma hears him leave and saddens and bit but gets over it. After an hour Hinata makes his way back to Kenma's door.

"Kenma i got something for you can i be let back in now" Hinata then slides a game under the door with a sticky note in the shape of a volleyball that says sorry.Kenma pauses his game after he hears this and gets up and sees what Hinata slid under the door once he does he opens it and Hinata then goes and hugs Kenma. 

"You didn't have to buy a game, I wasn't even that far back" Kenma says. Hinata looks at him.

"Then why did you lock me out" Hinata looks at Kenma. Kenma shrugged and sat back down. Hinata crosses his arms. And sit next to Kenma. Kenma smiles and continues playing his game.

"I wanted to.and i was still mad i had a boss fight in the few levels i had to go back on" Kenma says staring at the TV.

"A boss fight was a hard one. Did you lose a lot while fighting it" Hinata asks many questions while watching Kenma play the levels he had to redo and more after them. That's how they spent the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't to bad. It's my first time writing a fanfic in a long time and this is late at night- Have a nice day!


End file.
